digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olegmon (Fusion)
Xros Heart United Army |cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Death General of Gold Land }} Olegmon the Gold-thief is one of the seven Death Generals in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Olegmon appears as an orange-skinned in golden armor with the shoulder guards modeled after treasure chests, holding his familiars Jormungand and Surtr, and gauntlets shaped like barrels. He also has two big horns sprouting from his back that resembles the horns on his helmet. Olegmon wears a big golden lock tied with black belts around his neck, and has fur around his waist and around his hands. The compass-rose emblems on his shoulders mark his dominion over Gold Land. Personality Despite being one of the villainous Death Generals, Olegmon has a heart of gold with a powerful devotion to the bonds of camaraderie, and endeavors to force the Xros Heart United Army into joining him, as well as working towards returning to his original form of , who was once his first mate. Even in defeat, he is a good sport, and congratulates the Xros Heart United Army on their victory. Due to the unusual friendship he extended them, Taiki seeks to use the Code Crown to ressurrect Olegmon free of Bagramon's influence. Description After obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven satellite kingdoms. Olegmon, watched over by the admiral , is installed as ruler of the fifth kingdom, the sea-like Gold Land. He, his first mate Mermaimon, and his army of Depthmon, MarineDevimon, and Scorpiomon often attack the villages of Gold Land. Ballistamon was Olegmon's previous first mate, . Olegmon battles Xros Heart directly and indirectly many times, using his powers to manipulate his enemies and turn them on each other, watching and laughing at the misery out of such unwilling betrayal. He, however, is also very strong and, when he enters into battle, he proves 's even match. Ironically, he is technically defeated by himself when his former first mate used the vibration of his own voice to hurl Jörmungandr and Surtr to the end of spacetime and obliterate Olegmon. AxeKnightmon later used the Darkness Stone to revive Olegmon without his DigiCore. His body was used as a component for GrandGeneramon. When Taiki ends up in Prison Land to rescue the DigiCores of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, he encounters the DigiCores of the Seven Death Generals and Whispered. Olegmon later switches to Taiki's side due to respect for his fighting and ideals of friendship and joins Taiki, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon into returning to life thanks to Apollomon's sacrifice. Apollomon's death and Olegmon's revival caused GrandGeneramon to end up in his incomplete form. Olegmon sacrifices his life to help Shoutmon x7 destroy GrandGeneramon. However, he was revived again during the battle against DarknessBagramon. Attacks *'Dual Tomahawk Boomerang': Effortlessly hurls his Dual Tomahawk axes. *'Viking Vuffet' is a synonym for a in Japanese, and in addition, it is pronounced with an initial "b"; this makes "Viking Vuffet" a pun on "Buffet Buffet", but with the initial letters switched.: Swings the Dual Tomahawks down vertically over and over, chopping the opponent to bits in the blink of an eye. Partners Surtr Surtr is a demon under Olegmon's command who hides in Olegmon's left shoulder. Attacks *'Dream Comes True': Asks for the opponent's wishes and pretends to grant them, but avoids actually granting them using a convenient interpretation from Olegmon. If the opponent stubbornly refuses the wish, it keeps on doling out attacks. Jörmungandr Jörmungandr is a demon under Olegmon's command who hides in Olegmon's right shoulder. Attacks *' ': Takes the opponent away to " ", which is said to be the end of the world. Other forms Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Generals